Pretty Princess
by x-valren-x
Summary: TRADUCTION. C'est l'anniversaire de Tony Stark, et tout le monde y est convié ! Loki arrive cependant habillé en princesse ce qui ne manque pas d'attirer l'attention.
1. Chapter 1

**TRADUCTION** de therunawaypen dont je mettrai le lien sur mon profile, si vous désirez le lire en version originale.

XXXXX

Notes : 

S'il te plait ! Parfois petit Loki se sent comme un garçon, d'autres fois il se sent comme une fille. C'est une petite fête d'anniversaire pour Tony et le thème est "les contes de fée". Loki décide d'y aller comme une princesse. Tony en est ravi mais les adultes ne sont pas tous fou de cette idée. Odin aime son plus jeune fils et le fait clairement savoir quand les autres commencent à attaquer Frigga pour l'aide qu'elle apporte à la robe de Loki. Et Howard Stark est cool avec l'ami de Tony.

Ps : Tu es génial et merci pour les remplissages. - anon

XXXXX

Aww, vous êtes vraiment les bienvenus ! J'aime écrire et vous les gens vous être tellement géniaux ! J'espère que je vais rendre justice à ce prompt.

Enjoy !

~ Erin

XXXXX

Note de la traductrice : Aloooors, que dire. C'est ma première traduction. Soyez indulgents U_U Je suis une nouille en anglais en plus, mais puisque c'est en pratiquant qu'on apprend, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Cette petite histoire vient de sortir, elle n'était pas longue, mais adorable. Pour une fois tout est beau dans le meilleur des mondes. (Ou presque)

Si vous trouvez ça trop court, c'pas ma faute XD (j'ai trouvé ça trop court, c'est juste... adorable )

* * *

Les fêtes de Stark étaient toujours les meilleures. Que cela soit les fêtes de nouvel an, de Cinco de Mayo (1), ou juste les fêtes du "Hey, je m'ennuie le mardi", tout le monde savait que si il y avait une fête à la maison Stark (peu importe quelle maison Stark, en fait) ils allaient y passer un bon moment. Alors quand arrivait le moment de l'anniversaire du petit Tony Stark, il était simplement de notoriété publique qu'Howard Stark arrêtait tout pour offrir la meilleure fête imaginable à son garçon.

Ainsi, lorsque les invités apprirent le thème fantastique de la fête et que tous les enfants étaient encouragés à se déguiser. Tout le monde habilla avec impatience leurs fils comme des princes et des chevaliers et leurs filles comme des princesses et des fées. Il y avait également un gâteau avec un glaçage. Un _large_ gâteau le large à septs étages qu'Howard avait commandé pour la fête et qui ressemblait à un château.

Bien sûr, le roi de l'anniversaire portait le meilleur costume : c'était un chevalier, avec armure sur mesure et tout. Et s'il avait insisté pour que son armure soit rouge et or au lieu des couleurs habituelles des armures... Et bien personne n'allait le contredire.

Avec les châteaux gonflables, les joutes médiévales, et tous les signes habituels des contes de fée médiévaux, l'anniversaire de Tony Stark avait tout pour se passer sans incident.

Du Moins, jusqu'à ce que les Odinsons se présentent à la fête.

Tous le monde s'attendaient à ce que Odin Odinson soit de la partie, considérant que le général de l'armée était la liaison entre Howard Stark et ladite armée. L'homme était aussi strict alors qu'ils venaient et sa femme Frigga était une femme au foyer dévouée

Et puis il y avait les deux garçons. L'aîné, Thor, était juste comme tous les garçons de son âge si ce n'est un peu plus robuste. Vêtu comme un chevalier typique, Thor ne tarda pas à rejoindre Tony dans le combat contre le dragon de la fête. (Un acteur britannique très bien payé)

Mais c'est Loki qui attira l'attention des autres parents. Le petit garçon était habillé de paillettes lumineuses et d'une robe de princesse en tulle, le tout complété avec un diadème ornant ses cheveux noirs. (2)

- Va jouer mon coeur." sourit doucement Frigga, poussant en douleur le garçon pour qu'il rejoigne la fête.

Bien sûr, se fut après que Loki soit hors de portée des voix que les autres parents vinrent vers Frigga.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous habillé ainsi ?

- Comment pouvez-vous l'embarrasser comme ça ?

- Il va se faire charrier.

Frigga fronça les sourcils.

- Loki voulait porter son costume de princesse aujourd'hui, pas celui de chevalier.

Les parents s'esclaffèrent, envoyant à Frigga une large gamme de regards réprobateurs, la jugeant.

- Le fait que vous n'ayez pas eu de fille ne signifie pas que vous deviez punir votre fils.

- Vous allez mettre la pagaille dans son esprit !

- Il va grandir et devenir anormal.

Il eut un grondement sourd venant de derrière la foule de parents, et les commères se retrouvèrent face à face avec un furieux Général Odinson. Un _très_ furieux Général Odinson.

- Si je vous entends encore parler en mal de mon fils, ou tenter de rudoyer ma femme, je vous le jure, je ferai de vos vies un enfer.

Les parents se figèrent un moment, un moment suffisant pour qu'Odin prenne la main de sa femme et l'emmène vers un autre groupe, là où Howard et Maria Stark étaient assis, sirotant des boissons et observant la fête.

- Désolé pour l'agitation." souffla Odin, essayant de se calmer.

Howard fit un geste de la main pour signifier que cela n'était pas important. (3)

- Ils sont juste jaloux que votre enfant soit plus adorable que leurs filles.

Il prit une gorgée de son Scotch, regardant Tony et Loki courant autour du château gonflable, main dans la main.

* * *

RHHAAA, comme je voulais tarter les parents ! C'est dingue comme on est rapide en jugement parfois, et comment on peut être cruel. Les enfants se posent pas ce genre de question en général. Et qui ne se travestit pas au moins une fois lors de fête ?

(1) (« Le 5 mai » en espagnol) Commémore la victoire des forces du gouvernement républicain mexicain menées par le Général Ignacio.

(2) Pour les incultes des tissus comme moi, le tulle est un tissu transparent et vaporeux formé par un réseau de mailles régulières de fins fils de coton, de lin, de soie, de laine. Je vous invite à regarder les images de robes de princesse en tulle pour vous donne une idée de ce à quoi ressemble notre mignon petit Loki.

(3) "Waved off" C'est vachement plus court en anglais en fait. C'est en fait un accompagnement gestuel de la main pour dire un truc du genre "non merci." En gros, qu'il faut pas s'en faire, c'est déjà oublié.


	2. Chapter 2

Hahahaha. Sachez que je ne me doutais pas que cette fic ait une deuxième partie, et encore moins une troisième. En vérité, je l'avais dans mes favoris et j'avais pas fureté pour le savoir. Mais bon, puisque je me sentais frustrée de la fin de Pretty Princess, me suis dit que ça tombait plutôt bien !

Et apparemment d'autres gens en voulait plus aussi donc bon XD Des idées comme un Tony défendant sa princesse ou la sauvant parce que les princesses peuvent devenir des héroïnes. Bref, rien que des idées adorables.

Je ne ferai pas la traduction des commentaires ou demande, juste celui de l'auteur ^^

OoOoOoO

Je vous jure ! vous êtes tous des accros du frostiron (non que cela soit mauvais ;)). Et Loki en princesse est le meilleur !

Part 2- Tony voit Loki habillé dans sa robe, et un chevalier à besoin de sauver sa princesse, pas vrai ?

~ Erin

**OoOoOoO**

Tony cligna des yeux, légèrement confus, lorsqu'il vit arriver Thor et Loki. Pourquoi Loki portait-il une robe ? Les deux frères auraient pu être habillés comme des chevaliers s'ils l'avaient voulu.

Lorsque Loki s'avança timidement vers l'endroit où jouaient les autres enfants, Tony vint rapidement vers lui.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes une robe ?" demanda-t-il.

La subtilité n'était évidemment pas son fort. Loki rougit.

"... Je me sentais comme une fille aujourd'hui."

Oh. Et bien, tout s'éclairait à présent.

"D'accord." hocha Tony de la tête. "Dois-je t'appeler Princesse Loki ?"

Le plus jeune garçon rougit encore et acquiesça.

"Très bien dans ce cas !" sourit Tony, prenant la main de Loki. "Nous allons jouer aux dragons, d'accord ? Le dragon te garde enfermée dans le château et j'arrive pour te sauver."

Loki n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de répondre qu'il était déjà traîné vers le château, gardé par le redoutable "dragon" (Mais pour être honnête, le costume de l'acteur était très réaliste.)

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en regardant du haut de son château gonflable comment tous les "chevaliers" parvinrent à tuer les dragon. Tony était particulièrement amusant à observer, avec lui bondissant avec son épée en bois, sautant sans arrêt la tête la première dans la mêlée, dans un mélange de rouge et d'or.

Finalement, le dragon fut vaincu et les chevaliers le piétinèrent, impatients de rejoindre le château. (Nul doute que l'acteur serait payé le double en compensation de son calvaire.) Loki sauta joyeusement avec les autres "princesses" en voyant arriver les chevaliers venus les sauver, tout spécialement lorsque Tony approcha et pris à nouveau sa main.

"Prête, Princesse Loki ?"

Rougissant, Loki hocha la tête. Tony ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita vers le toboggan du château et qui les conduirait vers la liberté. Il s'assura même de mettre Loki sur ses genoux durant la descente (même si Tony eut le tulle dans le visage durant tout le trajet.) Quand ils furent arrivé en bas, Loki fit en sorte d'arranger sa robe et de replacer son diadème (parce qu'après tout, une princesse doit toujours faire en sorte d'être la plus belle possible.)

"Mon héros !" fit Loki dans une petit rire, posant un baiser sur la joue de Tony.

Tony, qui n'était pas étranger aux baisers (il avait eu quelques problèmes pour avoir embrassé Pepper dans la salle de gym), rougit comme une écrevisse. Loki sourit, un éclat espiègle brillant sur son visage.

Un large sourire se répandit sur le visage de Tony.

"Allez ! Nous avons encore plein de jeux à faire, Princesse !"

* * *

Voilà ! Je ferai la traduction du chapitre 3 plus tard, sans doute demain. Ou quand j'aurais du temps.  
Les encouragements et impressions sont les bienvenus !


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà, comme promis ! Je suis navrée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, je vous avous m'être relue plusieurs fois, mais je raisonne plus tellement après les traductions, les cours, l'étude et tout ça xD

Et j'avais pas envie de vous faire attendre (chuis gentil hein ? *sors*)

* * *

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé tant de soucis, Howard." soupira Odin tandis qu'il prenait un verre sur le plateau d'un serveur passant par là. "Je ne suis pas vraiment apparu sous mon meilleur jour."

"Votre meilleur jour ne signifie pas spécialement qu'il est bien, Odin." gloussa Howard, se prélassant sur son siège de terrasse, regardant la fête en contrebas. "Et je ne pense rien de particulier de tout ceci. Et vous savez comment sont les gens mondains : ils ne peuvent être heureux sans pouvoir harceler quelqu'un à propos de quelque chose."

Frigga vint s'asseoir auprès de son mari.

"J'espère que Loki ne vous pose pas de problème..."

Howard fit un geste de la main, chassant au loin le problème comme un chasserait une mouche.

"A en juger par la manière dont Tony refuse de laisser partir Loki, je dirais qu'il ne cause pas le moindre problème."

"C'est vraiment une belle robe, Frigga." fit Maria en hochant la tête. "Comment l'avez-vous trouvée ?"

_..._

_"Thor s'il te plait, ne touche pas les articles. Ce n'est pas fait pour jouer avec." réprimanda Frigga, secouant la tête avec tendresse. Son fils ainé n'avait jamais su se tenir tranquille lors de sorties shopping. Thor, qui était occupé à poser avec les mannequins d'expositions, offrit à sa mère un regard penaud._

_"Désolé maman..." murmura-t-il en retournant à ses côtés._

_Frigga sourit, remettant de l'ordre dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son fils._

_"Nous devrions passer chez le coiffeur..." dit-elle alors qu'ils marchaient dans le magasin. Son aîné secoua fermement de la tête._

_"Je ne veux pas couper mes cheveux..." s'agita-t-il. Bien sur qu'il ne le voulait pas, sourit doucement Frigga. Il ne le voulait jamais._

_Trois représentants de la famille étaient présentement occupés à chercher un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Tony Stark. Heureusement, Frigga avait eut le prévoyance d'acheter les costumes lors d'une précédente sortie, il aurait été impensable d'essayer de faire les deux tâches en une fois, tout spécialement sans l'aide d'Odin pour tout gérer._

_Loki, qui n'avait jusque là pas quitté sa mère, se précipita soudainement vers une autre vitrine du magasin. Frigga jeta un coup d'œil à son plus jeune fils, constatant qu'il était actuellement fasciné par les robes fantaisistes qui étaient exposées. Alors que Loki portait déjà un jeans et un t-shirt de Power Rangers et qu'il avait un costume de prince qui l'attendait à la maison. Frigga savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait aucune possibilité de prédire comment se sentirait Loki demain matin._

_"Loki, mon coeur ?" Frigga rejoignit son fils tout en s'assurant de garder un œil sur Thor. "As-tu vu quelque chose qui te plaisait ?"_

_Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, se grandissant et touchant le tulle vert d'une robe._

_"Tu es certain Loki ? Tu as un costume de prince à la maison."_

_Loki acquiesça à nouveau._

_"J'en suis sûr... Je l'adore."_

_Bon et bien... C'était une jolie robe et si Loki ne la portait pas à la fête, il y aurait sans aucun doute un autre évènement où il pourrait la mettre. Frigga posa une main sur la tête de son fils :_

_"D'accord chéri. Allons en trouver une à ta taille."_

_..._

"Je dois dire que Loki a meilleure allure que la moitié des princesses ici présentes." grogna Howard.

Maria leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ne sois pas méchant Howard."

Avant qu'Howard ne puisse répondre, un mélange de rouge, d'or et de vert foncèrent et dépassèrent les adultes pour aller derrières le bar. Maria marcha vers l'endroit où se cachait son fils et murmura :

"Tony, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas aller près du bar..."

Tony et Loki étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre derrière le bar, incommodant fortement le barman qui servait les parents. Mais Maria remarqua également que Tony portait un large plateau contenant la couche supérieure du gâteau d'anniversaire . Et que les deux enfants étaient en train de s'en barbouiller le visage.

* * *

Vous n'imaginez pas l'horreur que se fut de traduire le début. C'était des expressions typiques que je ne connaissais pas. Une histoire de pieds en avant, littéralement traduit. Et de gros canon. Alors heu... non, ça ne va pas dans le contexte de cette fic, du moins pas avant que Tony et Loki ne soient des ado lubriques !

*va se taire*

*fuit quand même*

*mais distribue des cookies aussi, pour la peine*


	4. Chapter 4

Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait beaucoup de chapitres xD Enfin, beaucoup. C'est pas long, c'est facile et mignon à lire, alors on ne s'en privera pas !

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, je vous assure, ça me donne envie de continuer à vous donner tout rapidement !

A présent, un peu de jalousie de la part des autres princesses parce que Tony ne porte de l'attention que à Loki !

Je ne suis toujours que l'humble traductrice, le lien vers la fic est dans mon profile si vous désirez la lire en VO.

**therunawaypen** est toujours l'auteur et apparemment **Anon** la soudoie à coup d'yeux de Chat Potté pour qu'elle continue. Et donne quelques suggestions aussi XD Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

"Désolé que maman nous ait confisqué le gâteau." fit Tony en fronçant les sourcils tandis que lui et Loki sortaient du patio.

Loki sourit, tenant la main de Tony alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

"Ce n'est pas grave Tony, je suis certain que nous en aurons encore plus après." rit-il.

Les deux garçons sourirent tandis qu'ils passaient devant le gâteau d'anniversaire qui avait à présent la couche supérieure remise en place, même s'il lui en manquait maintenant un gros morceau. Ils allèrent vers la grande table remplie de toute sorte de met "médiévaux" et Tony leur servit à tout les deux un "bouillon de sorcière" chaud. Une version soft du punch qui était servit aux parents, en fait.

"Princesse," sourit-il en tendant le verre à Loki. Tony adora la manière dont les joues de Loki se colorèrent de rouge à son sourire, alors qu'il prenait le verre.

"Et bien je vous remercie, Messire Chevalier"

Loki fit une révérence adorable, et sirota son punch avec contentement. Tony quant à lui était simplement content de pouvoir passer son anniversaire en compagnie de Loki. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas de tous les autres invités.

"Tony !"

Le principal intéressé gémit, reculant en entendant son nom ainsi crié.

"Va-t-en Christy !"

La blonde était toujours aussi curieuse, voulant continuellement faire partie des activités de Tony. C'était d'un ennui !

La princesse vêtue de rouge ne sembla pas dérangée pour l'injonction de Tony, et les rejoignit, lui et Loki.

"Tu ne peux pas passer tout le temps de la fête avec juste une seule personne, Tony."

"Regarde-moi !" Fit Tony en hochant fermement de la tête, tenant la main de Loki.

Christy ne fut pas le moins du monde découragée.

"Allez Tony, Loki est ennuyant ! Viens t'amuser avec nous !" fit-elle en pointant du doigt son groupe d'amies, toutes dans différentes nuances de rouge, de roses et gloussant toutes. De quoi, Tony n'en n'avait pas le moindre idée.

Mais c'était probablement d'un truc stupide.

"Loki est plus drôle que vous ne le serez jamais !" insista Tony.

Christy fulmina, ses joues se teintant de rouge.

"Il a l'air idiot dans cette robe !" lâcha-t-elle.

"Loki est magnifique !"

Si Loki avait rougit plus encore, ce fut sans doute au moment où Tony le saisi pour l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres. Avec les lèvres avancées et tout.

Il eut un concert de cris venant des filles de la fête, suivit d'un flash lumineux directement dirigé dans le visage de Tony et de Loki. Ouvrant les yeux - quand diable les avait-il fermés ? -, Tony vit que c'était le photographe de son père qui les avait immortalisés.

Voyant que l'entièreté des invités les regardaient, Loki lâcha la main de Tony et se précipita vers le château pour s'y cacher avant que Tony ne puisse dire quoi que se soit.

"Et bien, ce fut divertissant."

Tony cligna des yeux et releva la tête pour voir son père avancer vers lui, un verre à la main.

"Je ne comprends pas..." murmura Tony en regardant vers l'endroit où avait disparu Loki.

"Tu ne le pourras jamais." répondit Howard en secouant la tête. "Fais-moi confiance, l'homme n'est pas fait pour comprendre la femme."

"Mais Loki est un..."

"Ne pose pas de questions Tony. Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont." Howard prit une gorgées. "Va le retrouver."

Ca, c'était quelque chose que Tony pouvait comprendre. Sans plus tarder, Tony couru vers le château et dès qu'il s'en fut allé vers sa nouvelle quête, Howard fit un signe au photographe, demandant l'appareil. Le photographe était réticent à le lui donner mais le lui remis finalement. L'appareil photo dans les mains, Howard afficha l'image sur l'écran.

"Oh oui, ça sera à mettre dans la rétrospective de mariage au moment venu!"


End file.
